Geleitet durch die Liebe
by brokenangel20
Summary: Wenn Gefühl und Verstand getrennte Wege gehen...   Harry Liebt Professor Snape und kann seine Liebe nicht mehr verbergen.  Was das wohl für Folgen hat?


Meine Gedanken verfasst in Worte sind das einzige, was von mir in der Geschichte ist.. Nichts ist abgeguckt von anderen Snarrys und keine Charaktere sind von mir. Jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spass beim lesen. Über Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich freuen ;)

Ich hatte ein sicheres Gespür letzte Nacht,  
sogleich sagten wir auf Wiedersehen.  
Niemand sonst wird von diesen einsamen Träumen erfahren,  
niemand sonst wird diesen Teil von mir kennen.  
Ich fahre immernoch davon  
und jeden Tag tut es mir leid.  
Ich werde diese selbstsüchtigen Dinge nicht immer lieben.  
Ich werde nicht immer leben..  
Nicht aufhören..

Ich war an der Reihe zu entscheiden.  
Ich wusste es war unsere Zeit.  
Niemand sonst wird mich so haben, wie du es tust.  
Niemand sonst wird mich haben, nur du.

Du wirst für immer alleine da sitzen,  
wenn du auf den richtigen Moment wartest.  
Was erhoffst du dir?  
Ich bin hier und jetzt bin ich bereit.  
Festhaltend.  
Gib das Ende nicht Preis.  
Das Einzige, das mir bleibt..

Erstaunlich scheint es immernoch,  
ich werde 23 sein.  
Ich werde nicht immer lieben, was ich niemals haben werde.  
Ich werde nicht immer voller Reue leben.

Du wirst für immer alleine da sitzen,  
wenn du auf den richtigen Moment wartest.  
Was erhoffst du dir?  
Ich bin hier und jetzt bin ich bereit.  
Festhaltend.  
Gib das Ende nicht Preis.  
Das Einzige, das mir bleibt.

Du wirst für immer alleine da sitzen,  
wenn du auf den richtigen Moment wartest.  
Was erhoffst du dir?  
Ich bin hier und jetzt bin ich bereit.  
Festhaltend.  
Gib das Ende nicht Preis.  
Das Einzige, das mir bleibt.

Jimmy eat world:

.com/watch?v=Pbo3EzZbqsY

Dieses Mal sollte es anders werden, genau zu dieser Zeit, zu dieser Stunde. Er konnte nicht mehr er selber sein, es was unmöglich. Er konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Seine Gedanken wollten nicht mehr so, wie er wollte, Gefühl und Verstand zusammen zu bringen, war unmöglich...

Während des Zaubertrankunterrichts öffnete sich Harrys Geist, die Verbindung zu seinem Lehrer war nun deutlich, deutlicher als je zuvor.

Einfach umkehren, nicht mehr existieren, zurück laufen...

Eine komplette Stunde so tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre?

Eine komplette Stunde jenen ertragen, der ihn, Harry, so endlos hasst obwohl er ihn doch so sehr liebt?

Sein Lehrer beobachtete ihn, sah seine Gedanken. Es konnte nicht anders sein...

Snape war Harrys Geist ausgeliefert, und Harry wusste, dass Snape jeden seiner Gedanken sah.

Sein Lehrer saß wie versteinert

Eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit, ein kleines Wimpernzucken, eine seiner gewohnten Sticheleien, eine Regung seines Gesichtes... nichts

So kalt, so grauenvoll, ihn, Harry so leiden zu lassen.

Wenn Snape wehnigstens irgenteine Reaktion gezeigt hätte, wäre Harry dankbar gewesen.

Wie kann Snape die Gedankenverbundung nur so mühelos überspielen, obwohl sie doch so kraftvoll ist?

Wie können Menschen, die nicht fühlen, existieren?

Nach schrecklichen 15 Minuten zog Snape endlich eine Augenbraue hoch, kam direkt vor seinen Platz: „ Nachsitzen, Potter!" Heute Abend bist du pünktlich um 20:00 Uhr vor meinem Büro."

Harry senkte den Blick, er konnte nichts sagen und es nicht mehr länger aushalten, Snape in die Augen zu gucken.

Harry ging wie mechanisch aus dem Zaubertrankklassenraum und machte einen großen Bogen um Snape. Sein erster Weg war in den Gryffindorschlafsaal. Hermine und Ron registrierte er gar nicht (sie würden ihn sowieso nicht verstehen) und ließ sich, nach einem scheinbar endlosem Weg in sein Bett fallen.

Er konnte nicht die Kraft aufbringen, in die Große Halle zum Essen zu gehen. Zudem hatte er gar keinen Hunger. Ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen bei dem Gedanken, wie teilnahmslos Snape wohl in der großen Halle saß und seine Abwesenheit wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal bemerkte.

Auch den restlichen Nachmittag über verbrachte Harry im Bett, erschien weder zum Unterricht noch machte er Hausaufgaben oder überhaupt irgendetwas. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um ihn und Snape. Je mehr er sich den Kopf zerbrach, desto weniger verstand er.

Die Antworten endgleisten ihm und es blieb nichts als Leere.

Er fragte sich fünf Minuten vor dem von Snape festgelegten Termin, wohehr er den Antrieb bekam, sich auf den Weg in die Kerker zu begeben.

Vor Snapes Büro angekommen, hatte harry keine Kraft mehr.

Wie sollte er jetzt noch irgentwelche Dinge für die stinkende Fledermaus machen, die es liebt, Harry leiden zu sehen und die Harrys Gefühle ausnutzt um ihn zu schikanieren?

Der Unterricht war schon unerträglich, aber mit Snape alleine in einem Raum, war die Hölle.

Gerade in dem Moment, als er sich umdrehen und zurrücklaufen wollte, hörte er ein eiskaltes Flüstern, welches Harry bedeutete, er solle herein kommen.

Die Situation war aussichtslos. Es gab keinen Weg zurrück.

„ Erkläre." War die einzige Aufforderung Snapes

Es war zu viel, Harry stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Er saß sich auf den Stuhl, der wohl für ihn bereit gestellt worden war und fing haltlos an zu weinen.

Snape hatte mit Harrys Reaktion gerechnet. Er hatte sich jedoch erhofft, dass er mit seiner Vermutung falsch lag. Doch wann hatte er jemals falsch gelegen?

Fehlerhafte Annahmen zu machen, passte einfach nicht zu ihm und so war es auch dieses Mal.

„ Wenn es auf diesen Weg nicht funktioniert, dass du mir die Wahrheit erzählst, habe ich keine andere Wahl, als in deinen Geist einzudringen um die Verbindung von heute morgen zu verstehen.

Die Veritaseren hat Dumbledore leider beschlagnahmt, weil er ahnte, dass ich sie früher oder später gebrauchen würde. Allerdings unterschetzt er mich sehr in meiner Zielstrebigkeit und da er immer das Gute im Menschen sieht, kennt er meine grausame Seite nicht gut genug.

Deshalb würde dieser gutgläubige alte Mann nie auf die Idee kommen, dass ich andere Methoden als Wahrheitstränke an dir anwenden würde."

Flehendlich blickte Harry nun auf zu Snape: „ Bitte, Sir. Tun Sie mir das nicht an. Ich kann nicht..."

„ Wo ist denn der hochnäsige Gryffindorstolz? Es liegt nicht in der Natur eines Gryffindors, einen Slytherin um Gnade zu beten, das sollte selbst dir bekannt sein." Jede Silbe war hasserfült und voller Boshaftigkeit.

Harry wollte auufstehen, zur Türe laufen. Er würde es nicht tatenlos geschehen lassen. Snape jedoch entwaffnete ihn und verschloss die Tür mit einem leichten Schwenker seines Zauberstabs.

„ Ich habe dir die Möglichkeit gegeben, mit Worten zu erklären. Wenn du nicht hörst, muss ich andere Maßnahmen ergreifen. Setz dich wieder und versuch nicht, Probleme aus dem Weg zu räumen indem du einfach wegläufst. So wirst du später nie gegen Voldemord auch nur die kleinste Chance haben."

Die Worte zerschnitten die Stille und trieben Harry mit gesenktem Blick wieder auf den Stuhl.

Ohne Vorwarnung zückte Snape seinen Zauberstab und drang in Harrys Geist ein.

Er konnte sich nicht gegen die Verbindung wehren. In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken und seine ganzen Empfindungen und Antworten kamen zum Vorschein.

Wie in einem Film gefangen durchlebte Harry sein Leben:

_Angefangen mit dem Tod seiner Eltern über die unschöne Kindheit bei den Dursleys, die ihn nicht als normalen Jungen nahmen bis hin zu dem Tag, an dem Hagrid verkündete, er wäre ein Zauberer. _

_Und weiter mit der Zeit in Hogwarts. Hierbei fühlte er insbesondere den Wunsch, kein Aufsehen erregen zu wollen und nicht als Held der Zaubererwelt angesehen zu werden. _

_Er hasste es, berühmt zu sein und von allen vergöttert zu werden._

_Ein ganz gewöhnliches Leben konnte er sich schon nicht mehr vorstellen. _

_Darüber stritt er sich oft mit Ron, der neidisch auf ihn war und ihn nicht verstand. _

_Abgesehen von Voldemord und den Todessern gab jedoch eine einzige Person, die ihn nicht als Held ansah: Severus Snape. Der einzige, der annährend der Realität ins Auge blickte. _

_Harry konnte nachvollziehen, dass Snape ihn so hasste. Er als brillianter Spion und Zauberer hätte viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit als Harry verdient. Stattdessen wurde Snape wegen eines einzigen Fehlers von der Ganzen Zaubererwelt missachtet, obwohl er seinen Fehler zutiefst bereute. _

_Snape war für Harry schon immer ein Vorbild, ja, fast wie ein Vater. Ein Mann von dem eine unendliche Kraft auszugehen schien. Eine Kraft, die ihn oft als angsteinflößend darstehen ließ. _

_Seit ihrem ersten Blickwechsel bei der Einschulung wusste Harry, Snape würde als einziger seine Augen nicht vor der Wirklichkeit verschließen. Die Tatsache war für Harry so fremdartig und doch so anziehend, dass ihn seine Gefühle überwältigten. Harry war es Snape schuldig, seine Gefühle nie zu offenbaren. Das hätte Harry nicht verdient. Er schaffte es auch, sich gegenüber Snape unter Kontrolle zu bringen und die ewigen Sticheleien über sich ergehen zu lassen, wieder und wieder. _

_So hatte er wenigstens etwas, was er schaffte und wofür es sich lohnte, sich nicht komplett selber zu hassen. In der heutigen Zaubertrankstunde fehlte Harry jedoch die Kraft, seine Liebe zu Snape unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Somit öffnete sich sein Geist und die Intensivität seiner Gefühle zwang Snape dazu, die Verbindung anzunehmen, ob er wollte oder nicht..._

Endlich war es vorbei, das Band brach ab. Kraftlos blieb Harry sitzen, verschloss die Augen und wartete auf die große Explosion seines sonnst so beherrschten Lehrers. Snape jedoch schwieg. Und dann spürte Harry einen angenehmen warmen Druck auf seinern Oberschenkeln. Er traute sich, die Augen zu öffnen.

Sein Blick traf sich mit dem Snapes. Dieser kniehte vor ihm und stützte sich auf Harrys Beinen.

Die Haltung des Tränkemeisters, sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine tiefschwarzen Augen gaben Harry Sicherheit, Schutz und Geborgenheit, welche er nie zuvor in solcher Weise erlebt hatte.

Er ließ sich in Severus Robe fallen und genoss den Augenblick.

Severus umarmte ihn, drückte ihn an sich. Sanft streichte er mit seiner großen Hand über Harrys Rücken. Das jagte Harry eine Gänsehaut ein. Er sagte ohne jeden Hass oder Sarkasmus: „ Es tut mir leid, wie ich dich behandelt habe. Erst jetzt weiß ich, wer du wirklich bist. Lass dich fallen.

Ich werde dich halten. Nichts ist in dem Moment wichtiger."

Wärme stieg in Harry auf, so stark, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Regungslos blieben sie so eine ganze Weile sitzen, bis Harry die Stille brach: „ Ich liebe Sie, Professor. Ich liebe Sie, weil Sie mir als einziger das Gefühl gegeben haben, dass Sie begreifen, dass ich wie jeder andere und nicht irgent ein Held oder sowas bin."

„ Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, Harry. Ich habe es schon gewusst, als wir uns das erste Mal in die Augen sahen. Doch ich hätte mit dir reden sollen. Stattdessen habe ich deine Gefühle zu mir ausgenutzt, um dir eben das zu zeigen, wofür du mich liebst. Dir zu zeigen, dass du nichts besonderes bist. Ich erkannte nicht, dass du das schon wusstest und habe dich wohl zu sehr mit deinem Vater verglichen. Wie das Aussehen manchmal in die Irre führen kann..."

„ Aber wie... Ich habe meine Liebe zu Ihnen doch nie gezeigt..."

„ Magie, Harry, ist stärker als viele Zauberer annehmen. Ich habe deine Liebe gespürt. Liebe kann man nicht verbergen. In irgenteiner Weise bringen wir sie immer zum Vorschein.

Gib dir keine Schuld, du hast dein besstes gegeben, um sie zu verbergen und dafür bewundere ich dich. Ruh dich erst einmal aus, deine Erschöpfung steht dir ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Zurrück in den Gryffindorturm kannst du auch noch später gehen."

Snape zeichnete ein Rechteck an die Wand und wie Harry es vom Eingang zur Winkelgasse kannte, öffnete sich kurze Zeit Später eine Türe. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete Snape Harry, er könne eintreten.

In dem Raum befand sich neben einem Kleiderschrank und einem alt wirkeneden Bücherregal ein smaraktgrünes Doppelbett mit Samtbezug, getaucht in gemütliches Licht, welches von einer in der Ecke stehenden Stehlampe kam.

„ D- danke, Sir" brachte Harry herraus.

Das erste mal in seinem Leben sah er wie sich ein Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht breit machte.

Ein Lächeln, wie Harry es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Wie im Traum nahm Harry war, wie sie sich Seite an Seite in die weiche, tiefgrüne Bettdecke sanken.

Snape nahm Harrys Hand und drückte ihn mit leichter Kraft zurrück.

Arm in Arm umschlungen flüsterte Snape Harry ins Ohr: „ Du kannst mich Severus nennen, solange wir alleine sind.

„Danke, Severus. Dein Lächeln steht dir." sagte Harry nun mit etwas mehr Sicherheit.

Ein für Severus typisch böser Lehrerblick war die Antwort. Harry verkroch sich daraufhin in dessen schützenden Armen. Der Moment hätte ewig dauern können. Doch viel zu früh erfasste Harry ein tiefer, traumloser Schlaf. Severus ließ seinen Blick unverwandt auf dem friedlich schlafenden Harry ruhen und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen.

Ohne Vorwarnung durchzog Harrys linken Arm, der fest in Snapes Griff war, ein stechend brennender Schmerz. Es war das gleiche Gefühl als ob seine Narbe mal wieder sehr stark brennen würde nur an einer anderen Stelle. Gerade noch konnte Harry einen Aufschrei unterdrücken.

Er zuckte nur heftig und mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht auf und saß kerzengerade im Bett.

„ W- Was war das?" Irritiert blickte Harry sich um und begann erst langsam zu verstehen, was passiert war und warum er hier war.

„ Das Dunkle Mal." Der Dunkle Lord ruft seine Gefolgsleute zusammen. Er zeigte den eingebrannten schwarzen Totenkopf auf seinem Innenarm, in dem sich eine dunkle Schlange als ob sie unter Snapes Haut wäre hin und hehr bewegte.

„ Ich habe es auch gespürt" erklärte Harry. „ Es war als ob meine Narbe wieder heftig brennen würde." Die Frage, die ihn in der Zaubertrankstunde während ihrer Gedankenverbindung bescheftigte, brach endlich aus Harry heraus: „ Wie kannst Du dich so kontrollieren? Wie kannst du Schmerzen oder Emotionen einfach so als ob sie nichts wären, wegstecken?"

„ Raus! Aus meinem Zimmer" Schrie Snape. „ Ich habe keine Zeit für bedeutungslose plaudereien. Der Dunkle Lord ruft. Wenn ich herrausbekomme, dass Du mit Deinen kleinen Freunden über mich redest, wirst du dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein. Und wie du mitbekommen hast, habe ich meine Wege, deine Taten zu verfolgen. Vergiss, was in den letzten Stunden passiert ist.

Es ist vorbei."


End file.
